


Cj's Body Adventure

by JosieHook20



Category: DCU (Comics), Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:54:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29832144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieHook20/pseuds/JosieHook20
Summary: Uma, Harry, Gil, and Cj go to Jump city to help the titans. Gil becomes sick after the battle the hive and catches Gizmo's cold. Therefore, Uma, Harry, CJ, Robin, Raven, Starfire, and Beast boy have to take care of Cyborg and Gil. Will they survive? Will Cyborg and Gil be healed and who else will get sick?
Relationships: Cyborg/Jinx, Gil/Calista Jane "CJ" Hook, Harry Hook/Uma, Raven/Beast Boy, Robin/Starfire





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/OW26hHxEMFY  
> The episode this book is based on.

This book will be probably very cringey since this one of my first books when I started Wattpad.


	2. Sick Gil

Uma, Harry, Gil, and Cj get a call from the Titans saying they need help. They row a boat to Gotham and take a car to get to Jump city. They park Batman's car into the garage of the titans tower.

"Guys, come on." CJ says, whispering.

"Ok!" They all say.

Uma, Harry, Gil, and Cj go into the elevator to get to the floor where the titans bedrooms are. Uma, Harry, Gil, and Cj get out of the elevator and hide. The titans were pacing, wondering where they were.

"Where are they? I thought you called them, Raven!"

"I did!" All of a sudden Beast Boy screams and turns into a mouse and hides behind Cyborg. They see two pairs of eyes that are crazed.

"Um, Guys why are there two pairs of eyes that look they're the insane?" Starfire goes closer and both of them say 'boo' and Starfire screams.

"Hold on, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" After Raven says this, Uma, Harry, Gil, and Cj fall on top of each other.

"Ow, I fell on something hard," Uma says.

"Yea, that's my hook you fell on." Uma, Harry, Gil, and Cj get off each other and Gil coughs a little.

"Gil, are you sure you're ok enough to fight?" Cj asks.

"Yea, it's just a cough."

"Yep, you're gonna regret saying that later." Uma and Harry say at the same time. Uma, Harry, Gil, CJ, and the titans leave for battle and they battle the hive. Gil has to fight a very sick Gizmo. Gil fights Gizmo and gets his cold. After the battle is over and they get back to the tower,Gil starts to sneeze and get sicker and passes it on to Cyborg. Gil starts to walk more groggy and starts to cough up mucus and sneezes. Three hours pass since the battle and Gil collapses almost to the floor and Cj grabs Gil before he falls to the floor. CJ puts her lips on his forehead with his bandana off, checking his temperature.

"Gil, you're burning up." CJ drags Gil to the bedroom they're sharing along with Uma and Harry. CJ helps Gil stand up and pushes him onto the bed they're sharing. CJ takes Gil's boots and throws them aside. CJ pulls a blanket on Gil and hopes it'll help. Uma and Harry walk into the room to see Cj pacing and calling Jessica or Dr.Hook.

"Honey, All he needs is rest for now."

"Ok." CJ hangs up and turns to see her brother and her brother's girlfriend.

"Told 'ya, he'll regret saying it was just a cough," Harry says, very cocky.

"This is no time for an 'I told you so'!" CJ says, very worried.

"I'm sorry for your brother being stupid," Uma says while giving Harry dirty looks.

"You two are still fighting?"

"Yea." Both Uma and Harry say.

"It was just an accident." Uma and Harry start to fight. CJ sighs and breaks the fight between Uma and Harry.

"Can you two stop fighting long enough to help to find a way to get Gil to a doctor?" CJ asks, very annoyed at Uma and Harry. Cj, Harry, and Uma get called into the living room and leave the room.


	3. CJ's descend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter two. Just a warning, in the next chapters, I'll go into the technical terms for each system of the body, even the Reproductive system. If you don't want me to get into the technical terms, then I suggest stop reading this story and move on to the next one. anyway, 'till next time, Peace! and stay evil.

"Well, everyone. Due to the sickness of both Cyborg and Gil." Robin says while Beast boy has Cyborg's head.  
"I suggest a body adventure!" Robin says while grabbing the shrink ray.  
"Um, is this safe?" Raven asks.  
"I'm sure that it is safe!" Robin pulls the shrink ray into the living room.  
"Ok, who's going into Gil's body?" Beast boy asks.  
"Not it!" Uma and Harry say at the same time 

"Then, I gue- _achoo_ I guess that it's gonna be- _achoo_ Cj." Cyborg the head says. Cj grabs a tissue for Cyborg. Uma grabs the cough medicine for Gil. Cj stands in front of the shrink ray,

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Robin asks. 

"Yes, for two reasons. One: He's my boyfriend and Two: I want to be away from Captain Seawitch and First Mate moran's argument." Cj says while Uma and Harry argue for the fifth time. Raven breaks up the argument and Harry stands behind Cj to catch her when she is tiny. Robin starts up the shrink ray and shrinks Cj. Cj disappears into the rug. Tiny Cj finds her way towards Harry and climbs up which freaks him out a little. The titans shrink down and go into Cyborg's body. Uma hands Harry the cough medicine and they head to the room that they're sharing. Uma tries to wake up Gil long enough to get him to take the cough medicine. They wake Gil up.

"What's going on?" Gil asks, really groggy. 

"We just need to give you medicine." 

"Ok." 

"Ready sis?" Harry whispers to CJ. 

"Ready as I'll ever be." Uma opens the medicine bottle, pours it onto the spoon, and Harry drops CJ onto the spoon with the medicine. 

"Ok, Gil, Open your mouth. This is gonna taste nasty, but it'll help you feel better." Gil opens his mouth and takes the medicine. Gil falls back asleep and Cj starts to fall inside of him and falls into his stomach. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TO
> 
> BE 
> 
> CONTINUE!


	4. Lungs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was chapter three. The next Chapter will be when she goes to the nasal cavity or the nose. Stay Tune!

CJ lands on top of the food that is being digested. 

"That was a hard fall, and what am I on top of? Is that from breakfast or lunch? Ethier way, gross" Cj stands up and tries to figure a way out of his stomach. 

"Maybe if I crawl back up where I fell from and go through the other side of his Epiglottis, maybe I can to his lungs." Cj starts to climb out of his stomach. When Cj reaches his Epiglottis, she realizes that the part she's at is closed. Cj pushes it and Gil kind of chokes a little. 

"Sorry." Cj mutters to herself. She moves the other part and falls all the way down to his lungs. After Cj lands, her phone starts to go off.

"Why is my phone buzzing?" Cj pulls her phone out of her pocket and sees that Harry is calling her.

"What do you want now?" When she answers, she hears arguing and 'names'. The argument goes on for 10 minutes while Cj has killed about 35 viruses. CJ starts to become annoyed.

"Sis, can you tell Uma that I'm right!"

"No, ell Harry that I'm right!" Uma and Harry argue about who's right and who's wrong. Cj looks annoyed and kills all the viruses. 

"WILL BOTH OF YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!!" Cj yells at them. 

"Fine, will call you back." Harry ends the phone call and Cj groans. Cj looks up and thinks of another plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To
> 
> Be
> 
> Continue


	5. Gross Nose trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:   
> Cj? Où es-tu? = Cj? Where are you?  
> Quand vas-tu revenir? J'essaye de me reposer et Uma et Harry continuent à se battre pour ce qui s'est passé sur le champ de bataille contre la ruche. = When are you going to come back? I try to rest and Uma and Harry continue to fight for what happened on the battlefield against the hive.  
> Je t'aime aussi, ma princesse pirate = I love you too, my pirate princess.

Cj climbs up to where she fell from and heads up to the nasal cavity. Cj starts to gag a little bit because of the viruses and being in the nose in general. Cj kills the viruses, and then. _Buzzzzzz_ _Buzzzzzzz_. 

"Harry, stop calling me!!!" Cj pulls out her phone and sees that the caller Id is Gil. Cj's eyes widen.

"Uh Oh. Um." Cj answers her phone.

"Hey, babe," Cj responds, very worried about what Gil is going to say/ask.   
"Cj? Où es-tu?" Gil asks, very sick and starting to speak in french.  
"I'm, uh, at the store." Cj lies through her teeth.  
"Quand vas-tu revenir? J'essaye de me reposer et Uma et Harry continuent à se battre pour ce qui s'est passé sur le champ de bataille contre la ruche."   
" I'll try to get back soon. Love you! "  
"Je t'aime aussi, ma princesse pirate." Cj blushes when she hangs up.  
"He really knows how to make blush." Cj giggles a little before remembering what she needs to do.   
"Alright, now focus! I cleared all that made him sick. Now, to find a way out. Should we go through the nose?"Cj climbs down to the nostrils and looks out to see Uma and Harry arguing which makes her climb back into Gil. "Ok. To the mouth, we go. Hopefully, they have settled their differences by the time I get to the mouth." Cj travels from Gil's nose to his mouth, which she pokes her head out again to see that Uma and Harry have not settled their differences. "So, the other option is to exit from down under. Lovely. Hopefully, I don't have to escape through what makes Gil a male." Cj travels from the mouth down to his stomach. CJ thinks she is traveling to the Gastrointestinal tract when the route she takes has her end up in what makes Gil a male but, half the reason for how humans are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To  
> Be  
> Continued!


	6. The way out

Once Cj gets stable, she notices her surroundings.   
"Where am-Wonderful. I'm in Gil's testicles. The way out is not going to be fun to squeeze out of." Cj thinks of a way of how she's going to get out without it hurting Gil and without having help from the outside. A few minutes go by until Cj's phone goes off and the caller id is Harry.   
"What do you want?"  
"Ceej, where are you?"  
"Where do you think I'm at? I'm still in Gil's body. There's many I could be in."  
"I'm being serious. Where are you?"  
"Guess."  
"Calista, this is no time for guessing. Where the hell are you?"   
"Gil's reproductive system."  
"Where in his reproductive system?"  
"Testicles." silence rings over the phone for a few seconds.   
"I'm sorry, you're where?"   
"Testicles!"  
"Please tell me that you're joking."  
"Believe me, I wish I was joking."  
"Ok, so how are you going to get out?"  
"I don't know!"  
"Have you thought about going the way you came from?"  
"I guess I'll try. I'll talk to you later."  
"Talk to you later and be careful." Cj hangs up the phone and tries to go back the way she came from until she is in Gil's stomach.   
"Now! How do I get out of his stomach again?" A lot of what she used the first time to get to his nose and lungs has been digested and on its way to become solid waste. Cj tries to think of other ways until she realizes what she has to do. She has to climb out using her nails against the walls of his stomach.   
"Sorry, Gil." CJ starts climbing and Gil feels her nails on the walls of his stomach. Cj continues to climb until she gets to his epiglottis, even then she pushes the epiglottis to cover the part with his breathing and climbs out. Cj climbs until she is in his mouth and calls Harry.   
"Har."  
"Ceej! Where are you?"  
"In his mouth."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Harrison! I'm sure!"  
"Ok, Will you be ok to get out of his mouth?"  
"Yea. see you in a sec." Cj hangs up the phone and before she gets out, the shrink ray effects start to wear off which she tries to get out quick. When the effects wear off, she is already out.   
"Ok, now I'm going to go take a shower."


	7. Sick Cj

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation:   
> Je sais mais je veux = I know, but I want to  
> Je t'aime aussi = I love you too  
> Doux rêves, ma princesse pirate = Sweet dreams, my pirate princess

**3 hours later**  
After being sick for a little bit and having everything explain, Gil feels so much better, while Cj does not! Cj picked up Gil's cold.  
"Gil, you don't need t- _achoo_ to take care of me."

"Je sais mais je veux." 

"I love y- _achoo you._

"Je t'aime aussi." Cj falls asleep in Gil's arms.

"Doux rêves, ma princesse pirate." Gil kisses Cj on the cheek and Cj blushes. for the rest of the time there, Gil takes care of sick Cj.


	8. A/N

Hey Geeks and Non-Geeks, This is one of the books I started to write a while ago and forgot about, while I was still on Wattpad. If you are one of my readers from Wattpad and see that the chapter names have changed. Sorry about that but, to me, the chapter names seemed cringy and felt like they ruined the surprise of what the chapter was about. Until the next one, Peace! and Stay evil! Bye!


End file.
